Girl with Draekon Boy with Dragon
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: HTTYD x TMC crossover! Hiccup wasn't planning on being attacked by a girl who claimed that Toothless was hers. What happens? (I suck at summaries)


**So, just a thought, but I might stop posting my fanfics here. I kinda like Wattpad more. But I haven't made any decisions yet so most of my fanfics will still be here. I'll let you know at least a month before I leave tho if I do decide to leave.**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own TMC or HTTYD! They belong to Lynette Noni, Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell!**

**Hiccup Pov**

I saw the girl a couple of seconds before she tackled me. The force knocked me over and I tumbled. My replacement for a leg didn't help either.

"Get away from my Draekon." Her voice was low and full of menace. I sat up and glared at her.

"Your Draekon? He's not yours! That, is Toothless. And he's a free Dragon." The girl's face lit up with confusion before returning to its stony expression.

"You're right about the free part. But that Dragon? His name is not Toothless. Its Xira. Xiraxus, the king of the Draekons in Draekora." I look over at Toothless who looked about as confused as I felt.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Toothless and I were just out on a flight and if we offended you in any way..."

"Of course you did. That's MY Draekon. So, if you give him back I might let you live." I shake my head, thinking maybe I hit my head when she tackled me.

"Fine. Toothless, do you know this girl? Who says you're a free Draekon but also claims that your hers?" I mutter that last part, not wanting to anger her any more than she already was.

"I heard that but I will pretend I didn't." I shake my head and gesture for Toothless to go to her.

Instead, he just walked toward me, putting himself between the both of us. Protecting me. Again. The girl sighed, the wind picking her chocolate brown hair up and blowing it in her face. I could tell her patience was wearing thin.

"Cone on Xira. You remember me, right? Your bonded one, Alex." Toothless just growled at her and she took a step back.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do to him?!" Before I could answer, she's advancing toward me, a blazing blue sword in her hand.

Toothless pounces. She shrieks, and the blade disappears instantly. I call Toothless away from the girl and help her up.

"I'm sorry about him. He can be… protective." Toothless growls behind me and the girl winces.

"Fine. I believe you. But if he's your Dragon, then where's my Draekon?" I shrug.

"He could be anywhere. The world is big. But Toothless and my friends can help find him." The girl shakes her head.

"I don't want any more people knowing I'm here. This was meant to be a secret. But thank you. I would really appreciate your help." I smile and nod.

"Well then, I hope you don't get flying sickness."

**Alex Pov**

We traveled for hours on end before finding another place to land. By that time my butt ached and my brain was a bit fuzzy. The boy, Hiccup he'd called himself, helped me off his Dragon, Toothless. Riding a Dragon was quite a bit different to riding a Draekon.

The biggest difference was the scaled. Where a Draekon's was rough and easy to cling to, a Dragon's was smooth and slippery. I almost fell off Toothless's back quite a few times while we were riding. Thankfully, Hiccup was a sturdy weight in front of me, keeping me on the Dragon's back.

Hiccup definitely wasn't someone I'd call strong. He was skinny and small for a boy his age. But I knew boys grew differently to girls, so I just hoped, for his sake, he'd grow a bit more. When I asked his age, he told me he was 4 and a quarter. I'd stared at him but he didn't get the message.

"What? How old are you then?"

"17."

"17?! But… that means you're older than my father! H-H-How does that work?" I then realised this place I'd entered through the Library must count their years differently.

I ran through my head different ways and decided that every leap year for me must be a year for them. I told him so and when I mentioned the part about being from another world, it was his turn to stare.

"Th-There are other worlds? Other than Berk and the archipelago?" I nodded and he put his head in his hands. "Oh man. Oh wow. Oh, great gods of above." I rubbed his back.

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I hope you don't mind." He laughed but it had a hint of craziness to it.

"Yeah, it's a lot of information for my brain to take. I guess I'll be better once my brain processes it better." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"We'd better get back to searching. I have a feeling I know where he is but it's still a few hours ride away. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it's all good. Let's go."

After hours of flying later, I felt dead. I was exhausted and couldn't begin to imagine how tired Toothless was. He'd been carrying 2 people through the air all day. If it'd been me, I'd be ready to drop out of said, air.

"We'll continue searching tomorrow. Toothless is getting tired and so am I. I hope you don't mind." It was if he'd read my mind.

"Absolutely no complaints here." We banked a sharp right before landing on a small island.

I got off and stretched. My back ached almost as much as my butt which, in my opinion, wasn't pleasant.

"I'll go find some wood to start a fire. I'll be back. Toothless, stay." The Dragon tried to follow his owner, but Hiccup just held up his hand, like he was telling a dog to stay. "No bud. She needs your protection. She doesn't know this place well and hostile Dragons could attack. I'll be right back." Toothless smacked his lips a few times before turning to look at me. I scooted back a few feet but he didn't move closer which I was grateful for.

Hiccup returned a few minutes later, his arms laden with wood. He looked between me and Toothless before setting the wood down.

"I'm glad to see you aren't at each other's throats. That's a good sign." I shuddered.

"I prefer not being a Dragon's meal and not dead." Hiccup chuckled before kneeling down to fix the sticks for a fire.

I looked in the direction of the sun to watch as it dipped below the horizon. It was getting dark quickly. I heard a noise and turned to see Toothless lighting the fire. The warmth hits me instantly and it feels good on my sore body. I sigh in happiness and watch as Hiccup sits down, putting his hands near the fire.

"So, Alex, what brings you to the Archipelago?" I take a sip of water out of the bottle I brought and told him. Basically, I'd walked into the Library on my way to classes with Athora, when the Library opened onto that island, with one word. Xira. Then Hiccup and his Dragon had landed and since Toothless looked a lot like Xira, my mind had thought that was it. Quest over. Easy in easy out. Of course, that wasn't that case. It never was. So now I was sitting around a fire with said boy and Dragon, eating fish they'd caught. It was actually peaceful, and I felt completely at ease with these two.

"What about you? Won't your family worry?" Hiccup shook his head.

"They know I can be gone for days on end. If I disappear for weeks they'll worry but we're Vikings. We fend for ourselves. Plus, my dad has other things to worry about."

"What about your mother?" Hiccup fidgeted for a second before answering.

"She's dead. A Dragon took her when I was a baby. No one's seen her since." We fall into an awkward silence that's only broken by Toothless slurping up his fish.

"I'm gonna crash. Night." Hiccup lies down and falls promptly to sleep. I stay awake a little longer before falling into a restless sleep.

**Hiccup Pov**

I'm awoken by a loud screech. I cover my ears and sit up. Alex is already standing, blue sword in her hand.

"What was that?" I shake my head.

"I don't know that Dragon's call. It's a new one. We have to be careful." Alex nods and I stand quietly. Stumbling over to Toothless, I mount his back.

"I'll be back in a few seconds. I wanna see if I can see the Dragon. Holler if you need us." Alex nods and we take off.

We're hidden in the clouds but we can't see anything. The campfire is like a small beacon, telling us where Alex is. Toothless sniffs the air before letting out a low growl.

"What is it bud? What do you feel?" Not even a few seconds later, do I see a black blob moving toward where Alex is. We fly toward Alex, but the black blob makes it there first.

The Dragon is huge and not one I've seen before. It's hide looks rougher than Toothless's and its body is bigger. I hear it rumble, a deep one from its throat. Toothless stays quiet and I follow his lead.

Soon, I can hear Alex voice speaking with the Dragon. Her sword a nowhere in sight.

"Xira, the Library was right! You are here!" The Dragon… sorry, Draekon, rumbles again and Alex nods. I don't understand but I just take it. Alex mentioned that the Draekon and her had a special telepathic bond.

"We can go as soon as I say goodbye to them. I don't want them to worry." Another rumble. "No, they're nice. One us a Dragon. No, not a Draekon. A Dragon." Alex sighs and taps her foot.

Toothless decides at that moment to show us and we fly down to where Alex and the Draekon are.

"Hiccup, thank you for helping. But I have to go back to my world now." I nod.

"It's sure been nice meeting you. Good luck! If you need help again, just send for me." Alex smiles.

She then gets on her Draekon and a door opens in the sky. With a final wave, she and the Draekon disappear to their world.

Toothless nudges my arm and I wrap my arm around his neck.

"If you went missing, I'd come looking for you. No matter what." Toothless makes one of his noises and I laugh.

"Now, I think it's time for us to go back to Berk. How does that sound?" Toothless bobs his head.

I clamber onto his back and together, we fly in the direction of Berk. But I would never forget that meeting. When I met the girl with the Draekon.

* * *

**So yep. Another fanfic!**


End file.
